Réunis
by LILI-KIWI
Summary: Ils ont réussient a vivre sans eux, mais ils pensent encore a eux... Comment réagiront-ils quand, chacuns leurs tours, ils retrouveront leurs parents dragons dans des endroits qu'ils n'auraient jamais soupçonner les aperçevoir? (tout cela se passe dans les arcs "Grands Jeux Magique" et "Tartaros")
1. Prologue

Salut a tous! Voici ma toute première fic de ma liste (pcq oui, j'ai fait une liste des fics que je vais écrire), j'éspère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hesitez pas a donnez vos avis et a me corriger si vous voyez quelques petites fautes ou encore des noms de chapitres qui seront en rapport avec l'histoire...

AVERTISSEMENT:Deux des persos de cette fiction sont ma proprietée alors pas touche!

 **LILI-KIWI**

* * *

Prologue

400 ans.

400 ans que les dragons existent.

400 ans que les chasseurs de dragons existent.

14 ans que leurs parents ont disparus.

14 ans qu'ils les recherchent.

7 dragons disparus et 7 enfants orphelins.

7 chasseurs.

 _Le feu_

 _L'acier_

 _Le ciel_

 _Le blanc_

 _L'ombre_

 _Le temps_

 _L'espace_.

Mais ils n'abandonneront pas l'espoir de les retrouvés.

Car ils n'ont peur de rien.

Car ils leurs ont fait une promesse, celle de toujours les retrouvés si ils sont séparés.

Aprés tout, ils ont été élevès par des dragons et les dragons n'ont peur de rien. Alors pourquoi eux? Ce sont eux qu'ils leur ont appris la magie anti-dragon, à se défendre, à se débrouiller dans la vie par eux-même... Et maintenant leur objectif est de retrouvé leurs parents et de profiter de la vie avec eux...

* * *

Le dragon de feu

Un soleil éclatant. Une verdure luxuriante. Un léger vent. Une journée magnifique en perspective. un petit garçon aux cheveux rose et aux yeux marron, et un grand dragon rouge se prélassaient sur l'herbe verte tout en discutant et rigolant aprés leur entraînement quotidient. Le garçonnet vantait ces exploit auprés de son père qui se moquait gentiment de lui, on pouvait lire dans les yeux du petit garçon de l'admiration, de la joie et de l'émerveillement. parce que c'est vrai, être élevé par un dragon c'est pas commun surtout pour un humain, mais il etait content et cela ne lui posait aucun probléme tant que son père est avec lui, il n'avait peur de rien et il se sentait fort et se sentait capable d'affronter n'importe qui grâce a sa magie léguée par le dragon de feu et qui était fier de son protégé.

-Dit papa, tu me promet que si on se retrouve separer toi et moi...tu me retrouvera? demanda le petit timidement.

-s'il le faut, je ferait le tour du monde pour te retrouver. Natsu, tu est mon fils et je te protegerait quoi qu'il arrive! assura le dragon d'un regard plein de tendresse.

Puis il continuérent de discuter de tout et de rien...

* * *

Le dragon d'acier

Un champs s'étendant à perte de vue. Un arbre majestieux. Une chaleur douce et agréable. Un petit garçon brun aux yeux rouges était adossé au grand arbre et faisant mine d'ignoré son père qui était allongé à coté de lui et qui tentait désespérement de lui adressé la parole, sans grand succés... Le grand dragon métalique lâcha l'affaire comprenant que son fils ne lui repondra pas... Autant profité de la chaleur du soleil pendant qu'il était encore haut dans le ciel, et puis vu le détachement de son fils, ils n'y avait que sa à faire.

-papa? interpella le garçonnet.

-tu daigne enfin m'adressé la parole.

-si c'est pour te moquer c'est pas la peine que je continu...

-d'accord Gajeel je t'écoute. lui sourit le dragon.

-si jamais on se retrouvaient séparés...que ferais-tu? demanda le petit garçon.

-je ferait tout pour te retrouvé, je te le promet mon fils.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire et admirérent le ciel bleu...

* * *

Le dragon du ciel

Une plaine verdoyante. Pas un nuage dans le ciel. Des montagnes enneigées. La douce chaleur du soleil. Une petite fille aux cheveux bleu et aux yeux marrons courant aprés un papillon sous le regard amusé de sa mère. Le calme et la tranquilité regnait dans ce lieu, un bon endroit pour voir grandir sa fille ce disait la dragonne aux yeux bleus. Elle était fiére de sa petite fille, la voir sourire et rire était une belle image qui resterait gravé dans sa mémoire, la perdre serait horrible. Mais elle voulait qu'elle se debrouille toute seule même si la fillette n'avait que 5 ans. Parce qu'à cet âge là, se debrouiller seul, c'était trés difficile... La dragonne savait que sa fille s'en sortirait trés bien et c'est tout ce qu'il l'importe...

-maman? interpella la petite fille.

-oui ma petite Wendy?

-à quoi tu pense?

-à quel point je suis fiére de toi et tu est la plus belle chose qu'il m'est arrivée... répondit la dragonne blanche.

La petite fille sourit, trés heureuse d'entendre ces paroles touchantes de la part de sa mère. Elle alla s'assoir entre les pattes de la dragonne et continuérent à parler jusqu'au couche du soleil.

* * *

Le dragon blanc

Une clairiére ensoleillée. Une verdure verdoyante. Une lumière douce et chaude. Un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus se prélassait sous les rayons de lumière qui traversait les arbres tout contre une des pattes de son père. un début d'après-midi calme en perspéctive, le jeune blond était bien content de se reposer après un intense entraînement pendant toute la matinée que lui avait fait enduré son père, il était courbaturé de partout et un bon repos était bien mérité. Le grand dragon blanc était amusé de la façon dont se plaignait son fils à cause de ses douleurs, il souffla dans sa tignasse blonde histoire d'embêter un peu plus le garçonnet, il grogna contre son père qui émit un petit rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec son museau. le blond lança un regard désaprobateur à son père mais lui émit un sourire malgré lui, le dragon le regarda tendrement et lui sourit, heureux de cette complicité entre lui et son protégè,

-dit papa? si tu disparaissait, que se passerai t-il? lui demanda le garçonnet.

-bonne question Sting...que ferai-tu toi?

-bah... je ferai en sorte de te chercher partout où j'irais pour plus que l'on soit séparer.

-alors j'en ferai de même avec toi... lui sourit son père.

Ils se regardèrent et admirérent le ciel bleu...

* * *

Le dragon de l'ombre

Une plaine luxuriante. Un lac bleu comme le ciel. Un vent frais et doux. Un petit garçon aux cheveux brun aux yeux rouges allongé sur l'herbe verte, regardant le ciel, son père faisant une petite sieste dérrière lui. le garçonnet était plongé dans ces pensés, repensant a cette petite fille aux cheveux doré avec qui il aimait bien passé ses journées, il sourit rien qu'a cette pensé de pouvoir la revoir le plus vite possible. Sentant la présence du grand dragon noir derriére lui, le garçonnet se leva et le rejoignit pour ce placer entre ces pattes et lui sourit, bien content de le voir réveiller et de pouvoir discuter avec lui. Il ne fit que parler de la fillette, a quel point elle était belle, souriante, joyeuse, attachante, et ses magnifiques yeux dorés... Il en était subjugué, il ne pouvait détaché son regard de ses iris dorés. Le dragon avait remarqué que son fils était tombé amoureux de cette jeune fille et il s'en amusait à le titiller avec ça.

-tu sais papa, j'aimerai bien la revoir. lui confia le brun.

-bien sùr Rogue, nous irons la voir bientôt c'est promis...

Le sourire du petit garçon s'élargit et ses yeux brillèrent d'éxcitation a l'idée de pouvoir revoir son amie et de passer du temps avec elle...

* * *

Les dragons du temps

Une colline verdoyante. Une forêt abondante. Un ciel bleu. Une petite fille aux cheveux et aux yeux argentés s'amusait a se cacher sous une des ailes de son père sous le regard amusé de sa mère. Et oui! Cette petite fille est élevée par deux dragons qui ont la capacité de prendre forme humaine. Elle est leur fille biologique, c'est vrai qu'avoir deux dragons comme parents c'est pas trés commun, mais la petite fille était contente de cela. Et pour tout avouer, ils étaient trés surpris de voir que leur fille est née avec une couleur de cheveux et de yeux aussi peu commune... Enfin bon, la petite était heureuse d'être différente c'était le principal pour ses parents tant qu'elle était heureuse, ils étaient contents aussi.

-maman? est-ce que toi et papa étaient choqués par ma différence? demanda la petite fille.

-bien sur que non Soléanne au contraire, on étaient trés surpris mais on t'aime même si tu est différente. Commença sa mère.

-tu est notre fille et jamais on te rejétera parce que tu est différente, alors enlève toi ça dans la tête. Termina son père.

-moi aussi je vous aiment! s'écria la petite fille.

Ils souriérent et calinèrent leur fille avec tout l'amour qu'ils avaient pour elle...

* * *

Les dragons spatial

Une colline ensoleillée. Une rivière pure. Une verdure chatoyante. Une petite fille aux cheveux et aux yeux dorés se baignait dans la rivière sous l'oeil attentif de son père. La fillette adorait se baigner et se prélasser sous le soleil, elle pouvait le regarder briller pendant des heures sans que ses yeux ne craigne la forte luminosité de celui-ci. Puis soudainement, elle pensa au petit garçon qu'elle à rencontrer en allant voir le dragon de l'ombre avec ses parents, il ne l'avait pas lâcher du regard se jour là et depuis, elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Il faut dire qu'elle en était tombée amoureuse, sa mère la titillait avec ça et son père en apprenant ça, il avait littéralement éclaté de rire en disant que la petite était trop jeune pour être amoureuse ce qui lui avait valut un regard désaprobateur de sa compagne et d'un coup d'aile sur la tête. La petite fille regardait la scéne d'un air amusé, elle aimait voir ses parents se comporter de la sorte, elle pouvait passer sa journée à les voir ainsi.

-dit maman? est-ce qu'on pourra aller le voir? Demanda la petite.

-oui bien sur Mélody, faut convaincre ton père avant parce que ça n'à pas l'air facile comme tu peut le voir.

-c'est que je ne veut pas qu'il fasse du mal à ma petite fille c'est tout! S'indigna le dragon.

-mais pourquoi? il a l'air gentil pourtant, et puis il m'à passer une partie de sa magie, moi aussi je peut me cacher dans les ombres. S'écria joyeusement la fillette.

-tu vois, elle à l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier et lui aussi on dirait. Lui avoua la dragonne spatial.

Mais son compagnon fit la moue et alla se térrer dans un coin sous les regards amusés de sa femme et sa fille.

* * *

Et voila la fin de se prologue... bon j'avoue que sa pourrait être mieux mais c'est promis, je me rattraperait sur les chapitres qui arriveront je vous le jure. Mais au moins, vous connaisser mes deux persos qui sont les miens ;-)

Bonne lecture.

 **LILI-KIWI**


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut à tous! Voici le premier chapitre, ne vous en fait pas vous allez rire (mais pas pleurer je suis pas douée pour ça) et je oubliée de préciser dans le prologue que Sting et Soléanne sont amis d'enfance.

Soléanne et Mélodie sont a Fairy Tail et forment les dragons jumelles (oui parce qu'il faut bien une concurrence) leurs exceeds sont Pandichat et Mina.

Elles font parties de la troisième génération des chasseurs de dragons.

Elles ont aussi un autre pouvoir mais vous le découvrirez bientôt ;-)

* * *

Année X 791

-Laisse-la dormir!

-mais je veut battre contre elle! on vas voir comment elle a progressée!

-laisse-la dormir je te dit! je dois te frapper pour que ça rentre mieux?

-ça sert à rien de t'énervée, tu vois bien qu'il n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

-c'est bien ça le problème!

-bon c'est pas grave! Erza bat-toi contre moi!

-tu peut pas te calmer un peu, tu gonfle toute la guilde...

-faut que j'me défoule, j'en peut plus de rester là à rien faire!

-Natsu! tu vas te calmer tout de suite!

-Pandichat propose qu'on l'enferme!

-Mina aussi est d'accord!

-bonne idée! comme ça il laissera Soléanne dormir tranquillement.

-c'est mort il m'à réveillée cet abruti!

-enfin! aller viens te battre!

-vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis tu me saoul!

Et oui vous l'aurez bien comprit. C'est bien la guilde de Fairy Tail qui fait tout ce boucan. Depuis le retour de l'équipe de l'île Tenrou, la guilde avait quelque peu...changée...un bâtiment en ruine, un tout petit bar, et le tableau des requêtes...n'en parlons pas! Enfin bref, ils reprenaient le court de leurs vies normalement même si ils sont encore sujet aux moqueries des habitants parce qu'ils sont devenus la guilde la plus nulle de tout Fioré. À la grande surprise des revenants, pendant leurs 7 ans d'absences, un grand tournois à été organisé pour élire la guilde n°1 du royaume: Les grands jeux inter-magique. Chaque guilde devaient envoyées 7 membres pour la compétition, et comme chaque années, une guilde se démarque des autres grâce à ses membres d'une puissance incroyable. De quoi redonner à nos mages favoris, un regain de fierté qu'ils avaient jusque là perdus.

Pour certains d'entre eux, ils se sentaient pas prêts à affronter la guilde n°1 du royaume, "vous êtes des chochottes! moi je peut tous les battre s'il le faut!" avait assuré Natsu. Une patate bien placé de la part de Gray l'avait assommés sur le coup parce qu'il tapait sur le système de tout les membres de la guilde, en particulier Luxus qui n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre brailler toute la journée. Le maître avait aussitôt accepté cette proposition car il faut le dire, les finances de la guilde était très mauvaise et la récompense qu'offrait le tournois au grand gagnant était très alléchante: 30 millions de joyaux! C'est sur qu'avec ça, finis les soucis d'argent pendant un bon moment! Alors pour cette occasion, l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail avait été choisie: Erza, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Mélodie et Soléanne. Toute la guilde s'était réjouîtes de cette équipe de choc qui pouvait faire des miracle quand il le fallait.

Avec 4 chasseurs de dragons dans la même équipe, la victoire leur était assurée. Autant les dragons jumelles étaient puissantes, autant beaucoup de missions leurs étaient destinées et payait bien...ça c'était avant leur soit disante disparition. Pendant 7 ans, ils avaient perdus en puissance ce qui n'allait pas beaucoup les aider à battre la plus puissante des guildes. Mais le mot "abandon" ne faisait pas partit de leur vocabulaire, si ils devaient y laisser la vie, ils le feraient sans problème! Leur volonté, leur courage, leur combativité et leur détermination en faisait tremblé plus d'un! Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'ils n'avaient peur de rien tant qu'ils étaient ensembles...

1 semaine plus tard, Fairy Tail avait décidée d'aller s'entrainer pour amélioré leur magie et ainsi, gagner en puissance. Chacun d'entre eux étaient prés à tout pour redoré le blason de leur guilde et son honneur,

-Soléanne! s'écria subitement Natsu.

-oh non c'est pas vrai...

-bat-toi contre moi!

-mais tu peut pas me laisser tranquille! Non je me battrait pas contre toi pour la énième fois!

-mais si et puis se sera un bon entraînement!

-il à pas tort ça nous permettra aussi d'amélioré notre seconde magie. s'exclama la dragonne spatial.

-bon...d'accord! mais tu n'à pas intérêt à me redemander de me battre contre toi la prochaine fois! s'écria la mage du temps.

-promis!

Délimitation du terrain de combat. Les deux combattants en position. Happy en arbitre. Et...que le combat commence! Soléanne avait prit l'avantage, grâce a sa magie, sa rapidité était étonnante que même Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy et Mélodie avait du mal à la suivre des yeux, mais cela ne découragea pas le mage de feu qui était prés à la battre coute que coute!

-bah alors Natsu, on a du mal? Je croyais que tu allais me battre, je m'attendait à mieux venant de toi!

-c'est pas du jeu! tu est beaucoup trop rapide! s'indigna le rose.

-c'est dommage. Point d'acier du dragon du temps!

Il se prit l'attaque de plein fouet ce qui l'envoya a l'autre bout du terrain. Même pendant ces 7 ans de sommeil, elle était toujours aussi puissante et quand elle était avec sa jumelle, à elles deux, elles faisaient des ravages! Sans pitiés avec ceux qui faisait le mal, elles faisait même jeu égal avec Erza et c'était peu de le dire...

-hurlement du dragon de feu! Lança Natsu pensant qu'il aurait le victoire.

-souffle du dragon du temps!

Et malheureusement pour notre cher Natsu, l'attaque lui fut fatale car il tomba K.O à la minute ou il reçut l'attaque. C'est dommage...au moins il à fait des progrès grâce a ce combat,

-et c'est Soléanne qui ressort vainqueur de ce combat! s'écria joyeusement Happy.

-voila ce qui arrive quand on fait le malin! se vanta la gagnante.

-ça va... C'est de la faute de Gray, il m'a déconcentré à force de se dessaper!

-pardon? parce que ça va être de ma faute maintenant?

-oui parfaitement!

-et aller sa recommence! ils peuvent pas la mettre en veilleuse juste un moment? soupira Mélodie.

-on dirait bien que non! lui répondit Lucy.

-Pandichat aime bien quand Soléanne se bat!

-Mina aussi!

-elles ont l'air contentes toutes les deux.

-c'est surtout qu'elles veulent se battre aussi...

-comment ça? demanda Wendy.

-oh on vous là pas dit? ont leurs à appris la magie avant de rejoindre la guilde.

Le petit groupe les regarda et même Natsu et Gray qui se battaient jusqu'à présent, les écoutait d'une oreille attentive. Les dragons jumelles leurs expliqua que leurs deux exceeds le leurs avaient demandées afin de pouvoir se défendre si l'occasion s'en présentait. Chacun d'entre eux voulurent en savoir un peu plus sur elles, Soléanne expliqua que Pandichat aimait la menthe et en mangeait tout le temps, qu'elle pouvait s'endormir n'importe où, que la petite exceed n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et qu'elle pouvait tout balancée sans la moindre gêne, qu'elle pouvait se montrer têtue quand elle le voulait et qu'elle n'avait pas peur de tenir tête à qui osait s'en prendre à son amie et Dieu sait que la petite chatte pouvait faire des ravages sur ce plan là! Quand à Mina, c'était pareil, il faut dire qu'elles se ressemblaient en tout point à la seule différence que Mina mangeait des framboises et elle pouvait en ingurgiter des kilos en une journée...voila pourquoi la réserve de framboises de la guilde baissait à vue d'œil. Mais on pouvait rien le leurs reprocher vue qu'elles sont tellement mignonnes, c'était dur de ne pas craquer devant ces petites bouilles innocentes, même Erza ne le pouvait pas.

Les deux petites exceeds lança un regard d'incompréhension au groupe pendant qu'elles mangeaient leurs menthes et leurs framboises tranquillement sous le regard amusé de leurs deux amies. Pandichat s'envola dans les bras de Soléanne et de même pour Mina que Mélodie accueillit avec joie, et tout ensemble, ils allèrent se reposer pour continuer leur entraînement et être en forme pour la compétition dans 3 mois...

-rien de mieux qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour reprendre des forces! s'exclama Gray en s'étirant.

-quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui? demanda Mélodie.

-l'entraînement! clama Carla.

-sans blague... ironisa Soléanne.

-t'à l'air contente toi. lui dit Gray.

-tu l'à trouvé tout seule cette évidence ou il t'a fallut de l'aide? s'écria sèchement la dragonslayer du temps.

-pas la peine de t'énervée, t'a mal dormie ou quoi?

-non! faut que j'y aille on se retrouve au déjeuner... dit elle avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

-qu'est-ce qui lui prend? demanda Wendy.

-aucune idée mais avant de dormir, elle était scotchée a la fenêtre je lui ai demandée ce qui lui arrive mais elle ne m'a pas répondue. avoua la mage spatial.

-laissons là un moment quand elle ira mieux elle nous expliquera.

* * *

La jeune fille arriva sur le lieux accompagnée de son amie ailée qui se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'elles étaient là puis reconnue tout de suite un petit chat roux accompagné d'un autre chat déguisé en grenouille à ses cotés rejoindre deux jeunes hommes, l'un assis sur un rocher, l'autre debout à coté de lui. Visiblement, ils se parlèrent mais la demoiselle était trop loin pour entendre mais pas pour se faire démasquée,

-sortez de votre cachette on sait que vous êtes là. s'exclama le blond.

-bah dit donc, c'est du rapide même moi j'aurai pas fait mieux. avoua la jeune fille.

-qu'est-ce que... c'est pas possible...

-tout te souvient, ça me fait plaisir aussi de te revoir Sting.

-tu es vivante... s'étonna l'exceed roux.

-quel enthousiasme merci.

-tu... as changée Soléanne.

-tout comme toi, avec ton air hautain et à prendre de haut les gens sous prétexte que tu est dans la plus puissante des guildes! cracha la mage temporelle.

-venant d'une mage qui vient de la guilde la plus nulle du royaume c'est navrant... lança le brun.

Un regard plein de haine venant de Soléanne ne le fit sourciller, la tension pouvait se faire sentir entre les trois mages présents. Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres de Sting que Soléanne ne releva pas mais sentie une présence juste derrière elle,

-Mélodie tu peut sortir, je t'ai cramée depuis longtemps...

-donc c'est pour ça que tu...Rogue? dit-elle stupéfaite.

-Mélodie...?

-alors c'était vrai...tu as rejoint cette guilde de fous! s'écria la blonde dorée.

le jeune homme baissa la tête face à son amie d'enfance, il ne pouvait affronter le regard de celle qu'il à aimé et qu'il aime encore aujourd'hui même si il ne l'avouerait pas. La tristesse et la déception se lisait dans les yeux de la jeune fille, elle ne supportait pas de voir son ami d'enfance si loin d'elle et surtout dans une guilde rivale à la sienne. Elle savait que le dialogue était impossible et ne mènerait à rien, alors elle lui lança un dernier regard,

-ne t'attend pas à ce que je te fasse de cadeaux, entre nous il y aura rien d'autre que de la rivalité! dit-elle les yeux pleins de larmes.

-on t'en demandais pas tant! lança le blond.

-ferme-là toi on t'a pas sonnés! sur ce, on part s'entraîner et Lector, tu as le bonjour de Pandichat elle aurait été très contente de te revoir.

Puis les filles partirent rejoindre leurs amis sous les regards triste et hautain des garçons...

* * *

-on vous attendaient plus Natsu était sur le point de tout mangé! plaisanta Lucy.

-c'est vrai que la petite horloge à un peu de mal aujourd'hui.

-mais c'est qu'on est drôle Fullbuster! ironisa l'argentée.

-Mélodie tout va bien, pourquoi tu pleure?

-ne vous en fait pas c'est rien... rassura la dorée.

-allez venez manger, cet après-midi c'est entraînement intensif!

-tout doux Erza tu t'enflamme!

Après ce bon repas, tous partit s'entraîner chacun de leurs seuls ou à plusieurs, Wendy c'était jointe aux dragons jumelles qui avaient acceptées avec plaisir, Natsu était partit avec Happy, Erza, Gray et Lucy s'entraînèrent ensembles. Aucun d'eux ne relâchèrent leurs efforts pour devenir plus fort, et pouvoir reprendre la place de n°1 du royaume coute que coute! Leurs entraînements dura jusqu'au couché du soleil et tous furent épuisés par tout ces efforts, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel pour une bonne nuit de sommeil et enchainer une seconde session d'entraînement intensif.

Le lendemain fut très mouvementé car Natsu avait absolument tenu a refaire un combat contre Soléanne qui était campée sur ses positions en lui répétant de plus en plus fort qu'elle ne se battrait pas avec lui et que c'était pas la peine d'insister, mais il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête comme à son habitude. Alors il alla voir Gray qui lui dit la même chose puis il se dirigea vers Erza qui lui lança la même réponse, puis vers Mélodie et Wendy et enfin Lucy qui lui adressa la même réponse, il partit bouder dans son coin sur les regards blasés de ses camarades,

-s'il pouvait arrêter de faire le gamin sa nous arrangerait. lâcha Mélodie.

-tu le connaît, s'il n'à pas ce qu'il veut il part bouder...

-fin bref, perso moi j'ai envie de me reposer j'ai mal partout. se plaignit Soléanne.

-bonne idée on reprendra l'entraînement demain...si Erza le permet...

-c'est surement pas comme ça que vous allez progressez bande de nullards! s'éleva une voix.

-du genre chiant vous battez tout les records! s'insurgea la mage spatial.

-mais c'est qu'on est grognon aujourd'hui.

-Sting garde tes commentaires pour toi. lui lança l'argentée.

-laissa-moi m'exprimer et puis vous me faites un peu pitié tous, mais bon j'imagine que vous êtes déterminés à nous détrôner, mais n'y croyez pas trop ce serait dommage d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien. termina t'il avec un sourire hautain.

-sous-estimés Fairy Tail est une grossière erreur, vous faites les malins aujourd'hui mais ne venez pas pleurez quand on sera premier au classement! lui assura Soléanne.

-c'est ce qu'on verras, Sabertooth ne laissera pas des faiblards dans votre genres gagner le tournois...et même si c'était le cas, ne pensez qu'on viendra vous félicitez! cracha Sting.

-on t'en demandait pas tant. en attendant, vas faire mumuse avec tes copains ils doivent t'attendre. Ironisa son amie d'enfance.

Il lança un dernier regard avant de partir, tout les regards convergèrent vers le dragon du temps. Comment connaissait t-elle ce type? Comment pouvait-elle tenir tête à un type comme ça? Savait-elle à qui elle parlait? Son sens aigue de tenir aux autres pouvait vraiment surprendre plus d'un!

-c'est une longue histoire...je vous la raconterait une prochaine fois...

Et puis avec ce qu'il viens de se passer, ils savait à qui ils avaient à faire et s'en prendre à Fairy Tail c'était déclarer la guerre à la guilde qui ne fallait surtout pas énervée...

* * *

Et voila pour se premier chapitre!

Vous avez eu le droit à une première révélation et d'autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver!

je vais vous l'avouez, j'ai déjà les 7 membres pour les deux équipes de Fairy Tail et de Sabertooth mais pas pour les autres, m'en voulez pas!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une très bonne année à tous!

 **LILI-KIWI**


	3. Chapitre 2

Salut à tous! voila le deuxième chapitre, alors pour ce chapitre, j'ai voulue passer le fait qu'ils aient obtenus la seconde origine, je vais garder le sky labirinth, bien sur Wendy et Carla n'ont pas été agressées, et je vais reprendre certaines phrases du manga pour les introduire dans l'histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

3 mois plus tard

La périodes des grands jeux magiques venaient de commencer, Crocus était en effervescence, les rues grouillaient de monde, tout les esprits sont axés sur les jeux. Notre équipe de choc venait tout juste d'arriver, ils étaient épuisé d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour arriver jusque là.

\- j'ai mal aux pieds! se plaignit Lucy.

\- mais quelle idée de venir ici à pied?

\- parce que le train est un moyen de torture pour _TOUS_ les dragonslayer! sortit Mélodie.

\- je suis d'accord avec elle, ne m'obliger pas à en prendre un!

\- arrête de te plaindre, aux dernières nouvelles on t'y à pas fait montés de force. Lança Soléanne.

\- t'est insolente toi!

\- ouais je sais!

\- elles m'étonneront toujours toutes les deux. se moqua gentiment Carla.

\- arrêtés de chouiner et relever vous! gronda Erza.

\- il faut que tu m'explique comment tu fait pour pas fatiguer...

Les rues étaient bondées de monde et décorées spécialement pour les jeux. Les mages furent émerveillés par toute cette effervescence, le reste de la guilde les rejoignirent ainsi que le maître,

-alors, vous avez fait bon voyage?

\- ouais...

\- j'ai finaliser votre inscription à la compétition il ne vous reste plus qu'à apprendre les règles et vous serez fin prêt!

Le maître tendit le livre Erza qui dés le début n'y comprenait rien du tout et même Soléanne qui regardait par dessus l'épaule de la mage des armures ne pouvait expliquer ce qui était écrit dans le bouquin. Grâce à Reby et ses lunettes à lecture rapide, elle put aider ses compagnons à mémoriser tout les détails du déroulement de la compétition mais ils buttèrent tous sur une partie du règlement,

\- du jour ou de la nuit? demanda Wendy.

\- bonne question...mais je dirait de la nuit se serait plus crédible.

\- et si on en profitait pour visiter la ville? proposa Lucy.

\- bonne idée, je voudrait aller faire quelques courses pour tester une nouvelle recette de gâteaux.

\- Pandichat vient avec toi! lança la petite chatte rousse et blanche.

\- Wendy et moi on vient aussi.

\- pareil pour nous! termina Mélodie.

\- faite attention et rentrer avant 12h! prévint Erza.

\- promit!

Le groupe partit en direction du marché, Lucy, Natsu et Happy partir à l'opposé, Erza et Gray partir en direction de l'auberge. Le groupes des filles partis en direction du marché, posa un tas de question à leur pâtissière officielle sur la nouvelle recette qu'elle voudrait expérimenter pour ces amis,

\- alors il va être à quoi? il sera de quelle couleur? il va être grand? est ce que je pourrait t'aider? harcela de questions la dragonne du ciel.

\- au chocolat, coloré, non et oui! répondit sa vis-à-vis.

\- ben dit donc, les gâteaux de Soléanne te font rêver.

\- oui, j'adore tout ce qu'elle fait!

\- elle devrait ouvrir une boutique, elle ferait fortune! s'exclama Carla.

\- c'est une bonne idée...j'y réfléchirai...

Alors qu'elle continuaient de parloter sur le sujet, elle tombèrent nez à nez avec Lucy, Natsu et Happy accoutrés de couronnes et de colliers de fleurs. Natsu ayant entendu de loin leur conversation se jeta sur Soléanne pour lui demander s'il pourrait en gouter un morceau. Sachant que tout le guilde savait à quel point le dragon de feu avait une capacité pour dévorer tout ce qui était un tant soit peu comestible, la dragonslayer préféra l'ignorer royalement avant qu'elle ne regrette sa réponse. Happy était occupé à promettre à Carla de lui faire un gâteau rien que pour elle, Pandichat et Mina harcelaient Soléanne d'avoir un gâteau rien que pour elles, Mélodie, Wendy et Lucy étaient pliées de rire face à la scène qui se déroulait devant elles. Alors que la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous, un drôle de bruit surprit les mages de Fairy Tail qui se précipita vers l'objet de leur curiosité, ils arrivèrent sur les lieux et tombèrent sur...

\- tiens! comme on se retrouvent!

\- non mais sans blague! c'est vous qui faites tout ce raffut pour une simple bagarre! s'insurgea Mélodie.

\- bah dit donc, c'est qu'on serait de mauvaise humeur. se moqua Sting.

\- épargne nous tes moqueries s'il te plait.

\- les filles, il serait temps de nous expliqués comment vous les connaissez tout les deux. dit Lucy.

\- nous sommes amis d'enfance... mais il semblerait qu'ils nous aient oubliés! cracha la dragonne du temps.

\- amis d'enfance? avec eux?

\- mais tout ça remonte à très loin, nous avons prit des chemins différents... clama Rogue.

\- oui effectivement...

Le jeune homme baissa le regard face à la jeune fille, il continuai de joué la comédie devant son ami mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait continué se petit jeu encore longtemps. Mais la voir devant lui avec ses jolis yeux dorés qu'il n'à pas oubliés durant toutes ces années, il ne pouvait que ce dire qu'il pourrait continué ce stratagème et tout lui avoué quand le moment sera venu. Même si ça lui fait du mal d'être en froid avec elle, il était heureux de voir qu'elle était dans une guilde qui s'occupait bien d'elle... c'est décidé! il lui avouerait tout à la quatrième journée et pouvoir ainsi, regagner sa confiance.

\- c'est pas qu'on s'ennuient mais faut qu'on y aillent sinon Erza risquerait de nous tomber dessus.

\- oui allons nous reposer, on en à bien besoin. s'exclama Wendy.

Ils lancèrent un dernier regard à leurs rivaux puis partirent en direction de leur auberge.

* * *

\- c'était quoi ça?

\- de quoi?

\- fait pas l'innocent! j'ai vu comment tu t'ai comporté face à elle!

\- c'est pas t'est affaires!

\- Rogue! t'a intérêt à t'expliquer toute de suite!

\- faut que je te le dise en quelle langue, c'est pas t'est affaires!

Le jeune homme partit énervé par les remarques incessantes de son ami.

* * *

Une ambiance pesante régna dans la pièce. Les mages qui venaient de rentrer furent surprit par une Erza presque en furie à cause de l'heure tardive. Mais les explications de ses camarades ne la calmèrent pas même s'ils étaient déterminés à tout lui avouer mais sans grand succès. "Pourquoi tenter de lui parler alors qu'elle ne veut rien entendre?" se dit Mélodie, c'est vrai qu'Erza pouvait se montrer têtue quand elle le voulait mais bon peu importe, elle était heureuse que ses compagnons soient de retour sains et sauf. D'un coup un son de cloche se fit entendre puis une secousse s'en suivit, l'auberge ce suréleva pour faire face une espèce de sphère trouée, un hologramme apparu pour annoncer le début d'une épreuve,

\- bonsoir à tous les participants, je suis Mâto, la mascotte et l'arbitre des grand jeux inter-magique! Nous allons commencé les jeux par la première épreuve: le Sky Labyrinth! chacune des équipes devra s'élancés dans le labyrinthe et trouvés l'entrée avant tout les autres mais seul 8 guildes seront sélectionnées pour la suite du tournois! Mais pour pouvoir y accéder, les équipes doivent être au complet sinon vous serez disqualifiés. Bonne chance à tous et que l'épreuve commence!

Suite aux explications, un pont se matérialisa devant chaque auberges pour accéder au parcours, les mages de Fairy Tail se regardèrent avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard. Pas le choix il va falloir y aller! Ils s'élancèrent tous ensemble et atteignirent le parcours sous les encouragements de leurs camarades, une fois à l'intérieur, il semblerait que tout les chemins aillent dans tout les sens pour le plus grand malheur de certains de nos mages,

\- je sens que je vais être malade... se plaignit Natsu.

\- moi aussi... termina Soléanne.

\- vous avez fini de vous plaindre tout les deux?

\- on aimeraient bien t'y voir!

\- concentrez-vous au lieu de vous chamaillez! il faut trouver la sortie!

\- allez Mélodie on à besoin de toi montre nous tes talents! s'enjoua Lucy.

\- et c'est parti!

La jeune fille se concentra et lança son sort qui permettait de se repérer dans l'espace, des flèches apparues pour leur indiquer le chemin et les aider à avancer. Beaucoup de guildes avaient déjà bien avancer et en était qu'à la moitié du chemin et certaines d'entre elles n'ont malheureusement pas eu la chance d'en arriver jusque là, Fairy Tail tombèrent sur beaucoup de rivaux et les éliminèrent très rapidement. Encore une étape et ils seront sélectionnés les premiers selon eux,

\- nous ne sommes plus très loin! s'exclama Wendy.

\- allez les amis dernière ligne droite!

Ils mirent leurs dernières forces pour atteindre l'arrivée, même s'ils sont essoufflés, ils se félicitèrent d'être arrivés,

\- félicitation à vous tous! applaudit la mascotte, et bravo pour vos efforts.

\- on est les premiers? demanda empressé Natsu.

-non. vous êtes huitièmes. vous êtes passés de justesse.

Un grand blanc apparut soudainement. Eux qui étaient si fier d'arrivés les premiers fut rapidement stoppé dans leur élan de fierté, il faut le dire, Fairy Tail se comportait comme des gamins mais quand il s'agit de se battre ou regagner l'honneur de leur guilde: ils étaient prêt à tout les sacrifices...

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2!

J'espère m'être améliorer et que ce chapitre vous plaira.

 **LILI-KIWI**


	4. Chapitre 3

Salut tout le monde! voici le troisième chapitre, si certains d'entre vous à vus mon profil, j'ai ajoutée la lise de mes histoires à venir. Je m'excuse pour la courtée des chapitres, je promet de faire mieux pour les prochains.

Nous arrivons à la phase des Grands Jeux, je vais essayer de faire les chapitres un peu plus long et corriger les autres.

Vous découvrirez enfin quel est le second pouvoir des jumelles.

* * *

Nous y étions enfin! L'ouverture des Grands Jeux de la magie de l'an X791! L'événement tant attendu, le tournois qui élirait la meilleure guilde du royaume. Chaque guildes ont envoyées leurs meilleurs éléments, ceux qui sont dignes de leur assurés la victoire finale! 1 semaine d'épreuves dans lesquelles chaque concurrents devront se distinguer grâce à leur magie pour remporter des points pour leur équipe. Fairy Tail, qui était prête à tout pour regagné leur gloire passée, était déterminé à remporter la victoire pour leurs amis qui les ont attendus pendant 7 ans en croyant pendant toutes ces années qu'ils étaient morts mais ayant tout de même une lueur d'espoir dans leurs cœurs. Mais tout ça c'est du passé, aujourd'hui, ils était là à défendre les couleurs de leur guilde pour ce tournois et prouver au monde que rien n'y personne ne pouvait les vaincre aussi facilement!

La cérémonie d'ouverture des Grand Jeux venait de commencé! La présentation des guildes allait être annoncée, la foule était en folie, ils avaient tous leur guilde favorite à soutenir, bien sûr ils connaissaient Fairy Tail mais qui voudrait applaudir une guilde qui arrivent dernière chaque années? Alors quand ils ont entendus qu'ils participaient une nouvelle fois, ils se sont tous empressés de se moquer d'eux ou prêt à les humiliés en public. Et cela pourrait se ressentir durant le tournois, mais toute la guilde savait que leur équipe pourrait rebondir durant les jeux et que rien ne pourrait atténuer leur volonté et leur courage de vaincre tout ceux qui ose se moquer d'eux!

\- Bonjour à tous! Et bienvenu pour ces Grands Jeux Inter-magique de l'année X791, je suis votre commentateur Chiapati Lola et nous avons l'honneur de recevoir l'ancien membre du conseil de la magie: M. Yajima !

\- Je suis très heureux d'être ici!

\- Merci à vous! Nous allons passez à la présentations des guildes: _à la huitième place_ , _vont-ils reconquérir leur gloire passée? Contrairement à leur nom, ils sont la sauvage et impetueuse FAIRY TAIL!_

Des sifflements se firent entendre, de toute évidences, personnes ne les soutiendraient...

\- il semblerait qu'ils nous détestent... s'exclama Mélodie.

\- sans blague!

\- c'est méchant de faire ça! intervint Wendy.

\- tu sais comment sont les gens dans ce genre de moments...

\- oui mais bon...

\- _à la septième place_ _nous retrouvons l'armée des chiens de l'enfer: QUATTRO CERBERUS!_

\- avec moi _WILD..._

 _-FOUR!_

\- ouais...mais encore... commenta Soléanne.

 _à la sixième place, les danseuses des profondes mers bleues: MERMAID HILLS!_

Des acclamations d'une forte intensité se fit remarqué auprès de la gente masculine,

 _-_ puis c'est là que tu te dit que tout les hommes sans exceptions sont des pervers! lâcha Mélodie.

\- c'est ton instinct qui te fait dire ça ou c'est parce que tu est en manque? rigola Gray.

\- c'est sa moque toi, que dirait tu si je parlait à Juvia?

Une grimace d'horreur étira les traits du mage de glace, on dirait qu'il avait peur qu'elle révèle quelque chose à la mage d'eau,

\- _à la_ _cinquième place on retrouve les ailes bleues brillant dans le noir: BLUE PEGASUS!_

\- Ichiya aussi participe? demanda Wendy.

\- c'est qui le lapin bleu?

\- bonne question...

 _quatrième place, la déesse de l'amour et les sacrés destructeurs de la guerre: LAMIA SCALE!_

\- une déesse? sa magie est très puissante... je peut le sentir...

\- tu sais quelle est sa magie? demanda Lucy.

\- difficile... c'est une magie perdue... termina Soléanne.

\- j'admire ta capacité à détecter la magie des autres.

\- puissante ou pas, elle à l'air très maladroite. Elle à réussie à tomber alors qu'il y avait rien devant elle. argumenta Mélodie.

\- et tu te demande ou se trouve l'amour la dedans...

- _à la troisième place... que c'est surprenant... une guilde qui participe pour la première fois! Les voleurs de minuit: RAVEN TAIL!_

\- pardon?

\- dite moi que je rêve!

\- la guilde du fils du maître! cracha Natsu.

\- mais qu'est-ce qui font ici?

\- comme nous, ils sont là pour les jeux.

\- ah oui mais là Wendy c'est autre chose, j'admire ta naïveté! lui dit Mélodie.

\- il semblerait que Raven Tail existe depuis 7 ans et n'ai devenue que très récemment une guilde officielle!

\- si le conseil ne s'y est pas opposé, ils ont le droit à leur participation.

\- Ivan... qu'à tu en tête? se demanda le maître.

\- il ne reste plus que deux équipes à présentées!

\- l'une d'entre elles est Sabertooth. mais qui est l'autre? demanda un supporter.

\- aucune idée.

\- passons... _à la deuxième place des préliminaires, bah ça alors! c'est carrément inattendu! Est-ce vraiment le battement leurs ailes tombées qui les à amenés jusqu'ici? Voici l'équipe la moins inattendue: FAIRY TAIL B!_

\- QUOI! s'écria les jumelles.

\- Juvia!

\- Mirajane?

\- Luxus aussi participe?

\- même Gajeel!

\- bah ça alors... Cana aussi...

\- et Lissana!

\- qu'est-ce que Mystogan fait là? demanda Wendy.

\- Jellal...

\- chuuut! personne ne doit savoir que je suis là!

\- c'est quoi ce délire? Maître ça rime à quoi tout ça? demanda perplexe Lucy.

\- c'est comme ça qu'on fait chez Fairy Tail! s'enjoua le maître.

\- évidemment...

\- _et voici le moment que vous attendiez tous! Les voici! LA plus puissante des guildes! L'invincible! Les rois ultimes! SABERTOOTH!_

\- les voilas.

\- quelle bonne surprise! Je ne pensait pas que tu participerait Soléanne!

\- épargne-moi tes commentaires s'il te plaît.

\- mais c'est qu'on est de mauvaise humeur! se moqua Sting.

\- t'à intérêt à me foutre la paix parce que je sais pas ce qui me retient de t'en coller une!

\- qu'est-ce qu'il te prends? demanda sa jumelle.

\- il me prends que s'il me lâche pas la grappe, je vais lui faire regretter son arrogance! Mais on peut en parler de toi, ton "meilleur ami" arrête pas de te regarder. ironisa Soléanne.

La dragonslayer spatial tourna la tête vers le concerné. Ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux n'était pas de la haine ou du mépris, mais de la tristesse et du regret, il se sentait mal vis-à-vis d'elle, il avait peur de la perdre, qu'elle n'ait plus confiance en lui ou pire, qu'elle ne veuille plus le voir du tout! Cette pensée rendit le dragon de l'ombre fébrile, autant mettre les choses au clair, il irait parler à son amie qui la connaît beaucoup mieux que lui. Puis il se souvient que sa pouvait être pareil pour Sting, est-ce qu'il jouait un rôle devant Soléanne ou alors se sentait il mal devant-elle? ça c'est une question qu'il se promit de lui poser même s'il devait se faire envoyer promener.

Soléanne se surpris à penser que si elle était face à face avec le père de son ami, elle lui en toucherai deux mots sur le comportement de son fils! "Pourquoi ce mec est-il si arrogant?" se dit elle, mieux vaut qu'elle se concentre sur le tournois que sur cet abruti de blond! Enfin bref, maintenant que toutes les équipes ont été présentées, on pouvait sentir une tension entre Sabertooth et Fairy Tail. Les trois équipes se font face, on pouvait y voir une lueur de défi danser dans leur yeux.

\- M. Yajima, qu'en pensez vous de la sélection de cette année? interrogea le commentateur.

\- eh bien avec deux équipe que Fairy Tail à envoyée, les combats risque d'être passionnant! s'enjoua le cuisinier.

\- bien passons aux règles du tournois, _chaque jour une épreuve et un combat sont organisés. Les participants pourront être choisis durant la partie épreuve, chaque équipes recevra un nombre de point en fonction de leur place dans le classement. Les combats sont décidés par les organisateurs. Les combats ont une durer maximal de trente minutes, à la fin du temps imparti, le combat est terminé et cela débouchera sur un match nul._

Une fois les règles expliquées, un grand tableau apparu devant les équipes regroupant le déroulement du tournois. Chaque jours, une partie épreuve et une partie combat est organisés. La partie combat émoustilla beaucoup de mages qui étaient près à montrés de quoi ils étaient capable.

\- commençons cette première journée par l'épreuve " _HIDDEN"!_ Cette épreuve consiste à débusquer les autres concurrents sans se faire débusquer vous-même. Une fois que vous avez trouvez votre cible, vous pouvez l'attaquer par surprise avec le sort de votre choix, chaque coup infligés, vous rapporte un point mais si vous êtes touchés, vous perdez le point que vous avez gagnez précédemment! Bien, que chaque équipes choisissent le membre qui participera à l'épreuve!

\- autant envoyer Wendy, elle est petite, elle aura pas de mal à se cacher. proposa Lucy.

\- elle à raison mais le vent lui est repérable... ajouta Mélodie.

\- alors soit toi, soit Soléanne puisque vous pouvez vous dématérialiser donc pas de risque que vous vous preniez un sort. termina Erza.

\- bah écoute moi je veux bien te laisser y aller.

\- c'est d'accord, je vous promet de nous rapporter le plus de points! dit fièrement Mélodie.

\- vous commencer par envoyer un chasseur de dragon, vous êtes vraiment sûr de vous! intervint Jura.

\- si j'était vous, je ne sous-estimerait pas les jumelles! A elle d'eux, elles font des ravages. assura Gray.

\- très bien alors nous allons envoyer pour Yûka vous concurrencer!

\- prépare toi Mélodie parce que je te laisserait pas la victoire!

\- sa tombe, c'est pareil de mon coté!

Chaque équipes envoya leur meilleur mage, pour Mermaid Hills: Beth Vanderwood, pour Lamia Scale: Yûka, pour Raven Tail: Kurohebi, pour Fairy Tail B: Mirajane Strauss, pour Blue Pegasus: Eave Tilm, pour Sabertooth, Rufus Lore et enfin Fairy Tail A: Mélodie Méridian!

\- bien, chaque équipes à choisis le membre qui la représentera! Pour cette épreuve, vous aurez trente minutes alors soyez stratégique. Bonne chance à tous!

Sur ces paroles, une ville se matérialisa devant leurs yeux et chacun fut envoyés dans des rues différentes. Soudain, devant eux, des clones d'eux-mêmes, apparurent un peu partout dans la ville,

\- d'accord... au moins, j'ai une chance de tous les retrouver! Ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont à faire! s'assura Mélodie.

10 minutes passèrent depuis le début de l'épreuve, et déjà Mélodie tomba sur un adversaire dés plus coriace. Combien de probabilité qu'elle tombe sur lui,

\- tu est drôlement bien cachée, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour te trouver! Lança Yûka.

\- les dragons spatial ont la faculté de trouver une cachette très rapidement et de se fondre très facilement dans l'environnement. Alors regarde bien se qui va se passer et retiens le parce qu'il se pourrait que je le réutilise plusieurs fois! assura Mélodie.

Et sous les yeux des spectateurs, la mage spatial se dématérialisa pour réapparaitre derrière son adversaire, ont peut le dire, elle à la même rapidité que sa jumelle,

\- poing d'acier du dragon spatial!

Le mage des ondes se prit l'attaque de plein fouet se qui fit gagner un point à Mélodie, grâce à elle, Fairy Tail A gagnait son premier point d'une longue série qu'ils espéraient. L'épreuve continua comme ça avec tout les autres participants mais c'est vrai que l'un d'eux s'est cru plus malin avec son sort qui permettait de toucher tout les adversaires...peut-on vraiment toucher un corps qui n'a pas de substance? Bien sur que non! Dieu merci, l'avantage de pouvoir modifier son corps est très pratique,

\- mesdames et messieurs c'est incroyable! Avec son sort, Rufus à réussi à toucher presque tout ses adversaires! s'enjoua le commentateur.

\- c'est impossible! Aucuns mages ne peut échapper à cette attaque! s'offusqua le mage.

\- aucun? t'est sur?

\- qu'est-ce que...

\- ne jamais sous-estimé son adversaire! Hurlement du dragon spatial!

Malheureusement, il ne put éviter l'attaque, Mélodie pouvait être sadique quand elle si mettait et sa pouvait faire de gros dégâts. Et avec sa jumelle, croyez-moi, la ville est rayer de la carte! Mais bon, revenons à nos moutons, la mage dragon reçu un énième point pour son équipe. Le temps imparti fut consumé, l'épreuve se termina avec pour la première place au classement Sabertooth et huitième au classement Fairy Tail A! Ouais bon, certes elle à gagné ce point au dernier moment, mais elle à rapporter 4 points à son équipe. Quand tu as un membre de ta guilde qui participe mais qui est ton adversaire et qui en plus te défonce avec son Satan Soul, tu m'étonne qu'elle n'a pas osée s'attaquer à elle et fuir! Enfin bref, au moins elle à fait de son mieux c'est l'important...

\- pardon les amis, je vous avoue que c'était difficile de tous les débusquer avec ces maudits clones! s'excusa la jeune fille.

\- c'est pas grave, ont t'en veut pas tu as fait ce qu'il faut, tu n'a pas à t'en vouloir. la rassura Wendy.

\- ouais...

Démoraliser était le mot et c'est l'état dans lequel était Mélodie, malgré le soutient de ses amis, elle ne parvenait pas à oublier cette défaite cuisante. Elle promet de se rattraper la prochaine lors des combats...au moins, elle à rapporter des points. Bon, certes elle à ramener 4 points, mais c'est mieux que rien. Elle pourrait compter sur ses amis pour la soutenir. Enfin bref, au moins cette première épreuve était très instructive pour certains d'entre eux,

\- Mesdames et Messieurs passons au premier combat de cette première journée des grands jeux magiques! Il opposera Lucy Heartfillia de Fairy Tail A à Flare Corona de Raven Tail!

\- on compte sur toi Lucy, fait de ton mieux! encouragea Gray.

\- pas de problème! je vous promet de gagnée!

\- bonne chance! lança Wendy et Melodie.

Dés son entrée dans l'arène, la jolie blonde sentait une tension provenir de son adversaire qui était prête à tout pour la faire renoncer. Une lueur dangereuse dansait dans les yeux de Flare et Lucy comprit tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas là pour rigoler...une fois de plus, le fils du maître avait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour éliminer la guilde de son père...

* * *

Et voila pur le chapitre 3!

Je suis désolée pour le retard, comme je passait mon code, mon RDV chez l'ophtalmo et l'opticien j'avoue que ça m'a prit beaucoup de temps pour terminer le chapitre... Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je me met au chapitre 4 dans les prochains jours je vous le promet!

Bonne lecture.

 **LILI-KIWI**


End file.
